Times Like These
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: It's the little things that count.


**Disclaimer: Not mine :( I'm just borrowing them.**

There are many things in life Sameen Shaw appreciates: Bear, whisky, a good steak, a well made sniper rifle just to name a few but one thing that definitely doesn't qualify is annoying hackers or, more specifically a certain perky psycho.

She could not, for the life of her figure out why she let said woman break her three night rule. Well break might not be the right word, obliterate sounded more accurate. Yes the sex was good (really good) but she could barely remember the last time she had been with someone other than Root.

She wondered if she was losing her mind. It was definitely possible.

She needed a drink. A good steak wouldn't go astray either.

Before she even leaves the subway Root, who is in her opinion one of the most interesting people in her life while simultaneously managing to be the bane of her existence longer than she cared to admit (although it was mostly the former these days) pops up, almost literally and she resists the reflex to pull her gun. That isn't to say she didn't want to, she doubted the impulse to shoot her would ever fully go away, Root had that effect on her.

"Hey Sweetie." She somehow manages to sound both perky and sultry, with a hint of flirty and Shaw rolls her eyes. She had been hoping the machine would keep Root busy therefore stopping her from tagging along, as she was prone to do.

She had almost made it out of the subway too. Now she really does want to pull her gun. Perhaps she could just graze her and Finch didn't have to find out. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, not that she really cared although there was a part of her that, not cared exactly but it was a sort of familiarity she had only experienced with Cole. It was both comfortable and disconcerting though mostly the former. She guessed it was sort of her own version of caring for someone.

"She says we don't have a new number, where are you going?" Root asks, the subtext as clear as her flirty tone and she might as well come out and ask outright if this was going to be one of those nights, which for the record it's not and Shaw tells herself that firmly, shoving her thoughts into a box until all that's left is alcohol and food. Technically Root could come along for that but it would only end with exactly what she's trying to avoid.

"Away from you" she replies harshly and Root's face falls. Shaw waits for some kind of remorse or guilt, not entirely sure what she's expecting or why she thinks something's going to happen and unsurprisingly it doesn't. She'll never be anything other than what she is.

She turns without another word, heading off in the direction of a restaurant she's been meaning to try for some time now. The sound of heels clicking their way on the pavement beside her and the warm presence by her side is noticeably absent and she knows it shouldn't bother her but it does. Everything about Root bothers her in a way nothing else ever has, so much so it doesn't bother her at all. It was sort of a comfort and a challenge all rolled into one.

Root understood her, pushed enough to keep her on her toes without crossing the line and she never asked for more than Shaw was willing (and able) to give. So why couldn't she at least give something back, even if it's just a meal and some company? She sighs, long and heavy before she slowly retraces her steps until she's back at the entrance to the subway.

Just as she's about to enter a nearby light flashes and when she looks the traffic lights change, the walk sign activating despite the fact there's no pedestrians. She hesitates a moment before crossing, wondering what the machine wants. It leads her to a nearby park and she's surprised to find Root sitting on one of the benches, eyes staring blankly ahead like she's deep in thought.

"Thanks" she mumbles, a camera light blinking in reply. Shaw makes her way over to her and once she's in range Root's head snaps up, her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Hey Shaw" she says, her voice missing its usual perky tone and for once she would have preferred sweetie.

"Come on " she holds out a hand and Root hesitates for a moment before slipping hers delicately into it.

"Where are we going?" she asks. Shaw takes a moment to gather her thoughts, which always seemed jumbled around Root before she replies.

"Out for dinner, you know like normal people do."

"Like a date?" Root asks and Shaw wants to say no, she does not do dates unless it's for a mission but Root's smile has returned and she swallows the words.

"Yeah sure Root."


End file.
